


Afterparty

by obikin



Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikin/pseuds/obikin
Summary: You haven't seen Bolin for at least three months, and you can't keep your hands off of each other at a gala meant for Avatar Korra.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Bolin/Reader Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from a tumblr anon: requests open?!😍 okay thenn. Maybe a bolin x reader nsfw 😳 they’re at some avatar party thing idk and they’ve been flirty & handsy all night. They sneak off to an empty room trope. They’re all giggly and excited about being so risky. You can do whatever you want with this, just food for thought !!! Luv your writing btw;)

The gala in Korra’s honor was wonderful. There was dancing, and fancy food, and Korra looked stunning, her arm wrapped around Asami. She smiled so bright, returning to the city after such a long absence, and you were so glad to see her happy again.

But, as happy as you were for your friend, you couldn’t pay attention to your success. This was the first time you had seen Bolin in a peaceful setting since his last leave, which was at least three months ago. Your heartbeat fluttered in your chest as he led you through the crowd, his arm wrapped around your waist as he introduced you to old friends and you caught up with the other members of team Avatar. But even as you said your hellos and exchanged pleasantries, you could feel Bolin steadily rubbing circles against you with his thumb. Your dress was thin, and even the gentle pressure sent shivers through you.

It only worsened when you were seated for dinner. Bolin sat next to you, his lips quirked into a half smile as he set his hand on your knee, squeezing lightly. You gasped – you knew Bolin never wanted to stop touching you, he was always a handsy boyfriend – but he usually kept it family friendly. The glances he stole were anything but, tinged with longing, with a promise of more as his hand slid further up your thigh.

You gripped your silverware with an iron fist, biting your lip as he traced patterns against your dress. You knew it was too long for him to slide his hand under it, but you felt your legs part nonetheless. It had been so long since you had been with him – maybe you should have skipped the fancy party and stayed at home instead, spread out on the bed for him, ready and waiting.

Instead, he teased you, chatting jovially with Tenzin and some of the other airbenders at your table while his touches drew ever closer to your heat, and you had to bite your lip to avoid making any noises as you desperately tried to enjoy your dinner. You had half a mind to hike your dress up right then and there, but there was a table behind you, so you didn’t dare for fear of being caught.

After dinner, all bets were off though, as everyone flooded the dance floor. Bolin grabbed your wrist, trying to lead you to it, but you planted your feet, shaking your head.

“What, don’t you wanna dance?” he asked, trying to sound innocent, even though his pupils were blown.

“I do… but not out in front of everyone else. I’m shy,” you teased, pulling Bolin closer. Soon you two stood chest to chest, his hands cradling your waist as you quirked an eyebrow at him. His breath hitched, and he looked like a kid in a candy store before he squared his jaw and nodded. You giggled as he grabbed your wrist and headed in a different direction.

He ducked down a hallway, trying different doors. You giggled, giddy at the idea of doing something so scandalous with Bolin. Usually he was a very deliberate and gentle lover, but now he was almost frantic as he wiggled doorknobs until one finally opened.

“A-ha!” he cried, pushing open the door to an old coat closet. You hid your face with a hand as you snorted, his enthusiasm contagious.

“How romantic,” you swooned, sarcastically, and Bolin just grinned, tugging on your hips as he backed into the tiny space. You followed him, closing the door behind you. It was dark in the closet, but just enough light filtered in through the cracks in the doorframe to see your boyfriend’s twinkling eyes, his amazed smile, so shocked that you agreed to do this with him.

“It’s not the best spot, I know,” he admitted, turning you both so he could press you against the wall, his head knocking a few of the unused hangers together, the wood clacking together in the quiet of the closet. “But I couldn’t wait. You look too good like this.”

“I can’t wait either,” you replied, tangling your fingers in his hair. Bolin leaned into your touch, his eyes closing as your other hand cradled his jaw. “I almost feel sorry that I couldn’t congratulate Korra.”

“You didn’t see?” Bolin asked, his eyes fluttering open just to smirk at you. “She left with Asami right after dinner.”

“Hmm, great minds think alike,” you chuckled, your hands falling to the lapels of Bolin’s suit, tugging him forward. He stumbled into you, and you drew him into a searing kiss, licking into his lips as soon as they touched yours. He moaned soft, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing closer to you, his fingers tracing up your back, his hands sending sparks along your exposed skin. You gasped into the kiss and Bolin took charge, showing you exactly how much he missed you.

When you pulled away you were both panting, the kiss far too intense. You tugged lightly at Bolin’s soft hair and he groaned, ducking down to kiss against your neck.

“Careful,” you gasped, your lips quirking in a playful smirk as you hitched a leg around his waist. “You might leave a mark.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” he mumbled against your skin, punctuated with a sweet, open mouthed kiss to your collar that was sure to leave a bruise. You shook, moaning sweet at his attention.

You clutched at his shoulders, still covered by far too many layers of clothing. You groaned as Bolin kisses down your shoulder, your chest, because while it felt so good, it wasn’t what you were looking for.

“Bo, please, I need you,” you pleaded, pressing his hips to yours. You felt him there, hard and ready against your hip, and you wanted so badly to feel him. He pulled away from your neck only to kiss you roughly, grinding against your touch as you squeezed his ass.

“Need you too,” he breathed, kissing you deep as he removed his hands from you to work at the buttons of his pants. You whimpered, clutching at his back and grinding your hips to his thigh until he was finished. He grabbed at your dress, hitching up the fabric until his thumbs hooked into the waistband of your underwear.

He slid them down, and you wiggled them the rest of the way off, tossing them away with a swift kick. You were too focused on Bolin now, the feel of his lips on yours, the soft noises he made against your tongue.

He wrapped his arms around you, pressing you firm against the wall of the closet. You knew him too well, clutching at his shoulders as you wrapped your legs around him, and he easily managed the position, cradling your head as he pressed you to the wall.

“Ready for me?” he asked, always a gentleman. You nodded, before you realized that he couldn’t see you in the dim light.

“Yes, Bo, please –“ you keened, gasping as he teased against your entrance, and your grip at his shoulders faltered. It had been so long, and the wait might just kill you.

But Bolin didn’t need any more persuading. He pressed in with one firm thrust that had you almost screaming, the cry all but ripped out of you at the perfect feeling of being so full. Bolin moaned low as he pressed in, and once he bottomed out, he stopped to catch his breath, the hand that he used to cushion your head now pressed against your lips.

“Shh,” Bolin shushed you, and while you wished you could make some smart quip about how Bolin was just as loud, it was equally as good to press a kiss to his thumb, almost willing him to slide it into your mouth. He responded with a soft “oh-“ his thumb brushing along your lips until you parted them, licking a long stripe along it before you wrapped your lips around his thumb, moaning around the pressure against your tongue.

“Y/n, you’re going to kill me,” he groaned, his legs shaking as he ground against you, his forehead knocking against the wall beside you. You only hummed, sucking on at him and circling your hips back against him. He moaned louder, his hips thrusting against you involuntarily, and you moaned against his thumb, until he removed it abruptly, replacing it with his own lips.

All bets were off after that. Bolin was always a gentle and sweet lover, taking his time to be careful with you, to be tender and loving. But now, with both of you so wound up, something in him snapped, and he thrust into you with a force that took your breath away. You shook in his arms, your grip on his shoulders faltering. He cushioned your head with one hand, grabbing your ass with the other for leverage as he fucked into you with everything he had. You saw stars, his pace so different and rough and amazing that it left you speechless, your moans silent as Bolin muffled his own noises against your shoulder.

Your voice returned to you as his pace stuttered, Bolin gasping against you. You knew he was close, and you tugged against his hair weak, your voice breathless as you pleaded.

“Bo, please-“

He understood you without even thinking, his hand leaving your hair and sliding under your dress to press against you. You keened, smacking your head on the wall, but you didn’t care. Between his pace and fingers, you couldn’t hold on, and you came with a cry of his name, his thrusts never once slowing. It took everything you had to keep upright as he chased his own release, his breathing heavy as his hips stuttered, once, twice, until he spilled inside you. You moaned low at the feel of him, tugging gentle at his hair as he pressed you against the wall, taking a moment to calm yourselves.

“Oh, that was-“ you breathed. You shivered, your muscles aching pleasantly at the rough treatment.

“Hm?” Bolin hummed, still in his post orgasm haze. You kissed his temple, petting through his sweat-slicked hair.

“Really, really good, Bo,” you finished, sighing to yourself at the memory.

You couldn’t return to the party. Not only was your dress ruined, but your legs didn’t work quite right. You didn’t mind heading home early, though. Not when Bolin was looking at you like the only one in the room.


End file.
